(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of noise reduction and more particularly to systems for reducing exhaust noise that is generated by powered underwater devices such as torpedoes in which the exhaust consists of a two-phase fluid, namely, liquid and gas.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Powered underwater devices, such as torpedoes, submarines or the like, generate noise which must be dissipated. In general, the exhaust will consist of a two-phase fluid, namely a liquid and a gas. Currently devices provide a combination drive shaft and exhaust tube that exhausts into the surrounding water without a muffler or other attenuating device, or they provide a very complex muffler design which can be quite bulky and, in some cases, do not fit easily in the relatively small space of a torpedo.